


Fire and the Flood

by hayleycc



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters might be added, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: I was only walking through your neighborhoodSaw your light on honey in the cold I stoodBarry Allen was the new kid. Nerdy, lanky and awkward new kid on the street. Iris noticed he liked to run up and down the road. But in the middle of January, come on Allen! He stopped right in front of her house trying to catch his breath. She stepped out of the warmth of her home and walked over to the 16 year old with puffy eyes and heavy breathing. "Hi, I'm Iris West. We go to school together. I was-are you okay Barry?"Lyrics from Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the car listening to this song and out loud to my father said "This is so WestAllen." He laughed obviously and told me he thinks they're cute. (I still want to smack Barry for breaking my girl Iris' heart in 3x16) Kudos are hugs and comments are kisses!! Xoxo -HC

_I was only walking through your neighborhood  
Saw your light on honey in the cold I stood_

Barry Allen was the new kid. Nerdy, lanky and awkward new kid on the street. Iris noticed he liked to run up and down the road. But in the middle of January, come on Allen! He stopped right in front of her house trying to catch his breath. She stepped out of the warmth of her home and walked over to the 16 year old with puffy eyes and heavy breathing. "Hi, I'm Iris West. We go to school together. I was-are you okay Barry?"

"This is the day my mother died. Running helps, even in the cold."

"You know what else helps? A hug." She opened her arms and he reluctantly went into them.

When they pulled back he had his hands on her waist and her arms were around his neck. She looked into his eyes as he blushed to his ears. I'm going to marry this boy one day.

It was a weird thought but Barry was thinking the exact same thing.

_Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I go there you are._

"Thank you Iris. I'm usually alone on these days."

"Do you want to come in for dinner? My dad made my Grandma Esther's noodles I swear they're amazing."

"I'd like that but..you know what sure. I'd love some noodles right now and my aunt Betty has no sympathy anyway. Thank you Iris."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?"

"She was...murdered. By something but the police think it was my dad. That's why I'm stuck with grumpy Aunt Betty and Uncle Henry. They also believe that my dad is guilty. I've been sent to so many shrinks I can't even count because of them." He ended with a less then sincere chuckle.

"Let's go inside it's cold."

 

  
***************************************

 

"Barry that's ridiculous! Honestly worst movie ever. Zombie movies are overrated."

"No they're definitely not, West. Miss I-love-romantic-comedies-because-I'm-afraid-of-zombies. I saw you covering your eyes and squeezing my hand so hard it felt like it might burst. You're dauntless in many ways but zombie movies not one of them." She slapped him in the arm and he threw a candy at her.

"You're a dick, Bartholomew."

"I knew it was a mistake telling you my real name, Petunia."

"Dammit, Allen." They both laughed as they walked back to Joe's house.

 

_I've been getting used to waking up next to you  
I've been getting used to waking up here_

  
Joe and Barry were really close. Considering he was a boy hanging out with Joe's baby girl. Because Barry didn't often see his dad Joe was the only male role model in his life. Barry often stayed over because the house where he "lived" was filled with unsympathetic losers who hated him. When Iris and Barry had movie nights together and they fell asleep in each other's arms he wouldn't wake them but admire how oblivious the two were to how much they loved each other. Not platonically.

  
 _Anywhere I go there you are_  
Anywhere I go there you are  
There you are, there you are

_Your the fire and the flood  
And I always feel you in my blood_

 

  
********************************************

Most people who saw them made the reasonable assumption they were a couple. Iris didn't know what personal space was it was her personality. Barry liked giving hugs and holding her hand. They went to the movies, bowling even once in a while out to dinner together. But if you asked they were just friends.

  
_Everything is fine, when your heads resting next to mine, next to mine  
Your the fire and the flood_

 

  
They depended on each other. So when it was the day her mother died 8 years ago they spent it together eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and hugging and watching Aladdin because it was her mom's favorite Disney movie and cuddling on the couch. Barry fell asleep and Iris layer awake staring and waiting for her dad. If I just moved up a little I could kiss him.

She tried to force those thoughts away because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. But he began to stir and woke up. In his groggy state he tried to kiss her on the nose inside he pressed his lips to hers. "Go to sleep Iris." He knew exactly what he did but if he didn't say anything it wouldn't he awkward, right?

  
 _Since we met I feel a lightness in my step_  
Your miles away but I still feel you  
Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I go there you are

"Barry, I'm going to Coast City for 2 weeks to see Grandma Esther! Isn't that awesome." It was a couple days after the incident on the couch.

"That's awesome, Iris." His face fell a little and his voice was tinged with sadness.

"It's 2 weeks Barr, not the rest of our lives. I'll be back."

"Iris, do you remember me kissing you a couple days ago? Is that why your leaving?"

"No, I remember. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Without warning he leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time and a lot more passionate.

"Barry I'll be back soon I promise." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips again but just a peck. "Bye Barr."  
***************************************

 _Late at night when you can't fall asleep I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep_  
Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I go there you are

Iris landed at the airport texted her dad and Barry and found Grandma Esther.  
"Hi Bambi I missed you sweetheart! Tell me everything about high school how old are you now? 16. Gosh you're so pretty. Any boyfriends?"

"I am 16 now Grandma Esther can you believe it. I'm a cheerleader and I'm in AP English. I've really taken a liking to journalism. There is this boy, he's just my friend but we kissed totally on accident he was trying to give me a kiss on the nose but accidentally got my lips and then we kissed again for real and I don't know but it felt like all these colors in the world flew out all at once."

"You're soulmate."

"I'm only 16 I can't already have met my soulmate."

 _There you are_  
There you are  
Your the fire and the flood  
And I always feel you in my blood

"When you know, you know."

"I want to marry him one day and buy a house and have children and see my dad with grandkids." Iris began to tear up but Grandma Esther had the effect on her.

  
They ate dinner and Grandma Esther tied her hair in a scarf. She tossed and turned but just couldn't fall asleep.

 

Hey Barry I miss you are you awake?

**  
Yes I miss you too**

I can't sleep

**Me either....**

Let's count sheep and put our phones away!! I'll talk to you in the morning Barr

She stared at the ceiling. I love Barry Allen

It was a weird feeling to realize your in love. It's like colors fill your eyes, blue in the sky is more vibrant, sunsets are more vivid, and small things make you light up with happiness. It was an amazing feeling. Caused by Barry Allen. Barry had this way about him. It was his walk, his eyes, the way he said her name and the way he made her smile by just existing. She felt like she was on a cloud floating above reality when he touched her.

 

***************************************

Barry felt like when they were apart they weren't really apart. Almost like they were connected by something. Love? Wishful thinking at most but it really wasn't that far fetched. I love Iris West

He sat in his bed staring out his window at a street lamp that for some reasons looked more vivid and yellow. He wondered if she would take his last name if they married or would she hyphenate. But that wasn't even a possibility so why was that the only thing he could think about at the moment

 _When your heads resting next to mine_  
Your the fire and the flood  
********************************************

After spending some much needed time with Grandma Esther, Iris was finally going home to see Barry because he was her home. It was weird thinking that way now but when she looked out the airplane window and the sky was a bright, almost neon blue color she knew it was the right way to think.

 _Listen here she said "boy when you know you'll know." And I know_  
Your the fire and the flood  
And I always feel you in my blood

  
When she was going down the escalator she spotted Barry and her dad waiting for her. She didn't realize she was running until she smashed into Barry's chest. "Hi Iris that was quite a greeting." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

She pulled away extremely reluctant and hugged her dad. "How was Grandma Esther?"

"She was good. I told her a lot." She looked at Barry as a silent 'I told her about you' look "And how school was going. I even got to eat her famous noodles and even though it's not quite Christmas I had some eggnog."

"Lucky you. I'll take your bag sweetheart you catch up with Barry a little bit."

She looked at him. And saw his eyes looked way more green then before. 'Oh right it's because I'm in love'. "Hey Iris."

"Barry, I love you." She blurted it out because that was what was on her mind.

"You don't love me back, wow this is-" he cut her off with a kiss. "I love you too. Isn't this too soon."

"When you know you'll know."

"And I know."

  
After a brief moment of silence Barry suggested "Bowling?"

"Barry Allen are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes." He answered strangely confident.

"Well it's a date." His smile was giddy like a little kid at her answer.

They drove home and Iris got ready. Why was she so nervous they've hung out together plenty of times. He's seen her in her hair wrap for god sakes! 'Just wear the maroon top with the black leather pants and booties. Okay makeup, compliment the shirt with the lip and make the eyes pop. Hair? Curl or straighten? Curl. Perfect!'

_Everything is fine when your heads resting next to mine  
Your the fire and the flood_

Barry came up to the house and she rushed out grabbing a jacket because of the cold. It was late November after all. "Hi." She said very shyly for talking to someone she's known for almost a year.  
"Hey Iris. Y-you look uh....." His adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he tried to finish the sentence "beaut-tiful."

"You look handsome. You clean up nice."

They headed to the bowling alley. Of course their luck Becky Cooper and her new boyfriend she dumped Barry for were there in the lane right freaking next theirs. "That bitch just had to ruin our date didn't she." Barry muttered under his breath to Iris. "Becky's coming over, kiss me."

Without warning right in front of Becky he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms around his neck, his arms enclosed around her waist. Just like the night they met. Becky cleared her throat and looked at them. "Rebecca, nice to see you." Iris started. "Save it, Best." Iris rolled her eyes "West."  
"Like I care."  
"What do you want Becky?" Barry said his voice tainted with irritation.  
"I saw you were going to be next to us on the lanes and wanted to ask if we could play nice."  
"We can do that, Cooper."  
"Good. Also it's about damn time you too go together!" She said with actual support of the two.


End file.
